Trick by Remotes
One Day,after fight was occur in Albert's house,the fight was about the TV shows and all of them are arguing through a remote. But who will get the remote? Episode Summary Since Albert and his mom are on Vacation,Irving was left home with Phineas,Ferb,Carla and Candace. Soon in Breakfast,all of them are talking about their T.V Shows,Irving finished his breakfast and went to the Living Room and secretly hide his remote under the couch. The Four people are fighting about their T.V Shows and Phineas began to shout "WHO EVER FINISHES THE BREAKFAST FIRST,GET'S THE REMOTE",All of them hurriedly eat their breakfast some are choking and some are vomiting. They ran to the Living Room,but Irving tells them he hid the remote somewhere and he needs to watch the show. All of them are fighting and Candace said "i want to watch the TEEN SHOWS!",Phineas,Ferb,Carla and Irving denied Candace's request and Candace went upstairs telling if only she has money,she will buy a remote. Carla stopped and makes an alibi,that she going to the Downtown. The three people continue fighting. Irving gives a hint that it's down under somewhere,Phineas and Ferb keep finding the remote. Back to Carla,she calls Candace and tells her where can she buy the remote and Candace answers "Lotsa Remotes" and Carla thank her. When Phineas and Ferb return they figure it out and looks under the couch,the remote was gone and they only knew one person who could stole the remote,Candace. As Candace was fixing her Jeremy Doll,The Trio stands in the door and Irving snatches the Jeremy Doll and takes it as a hostage,Phineas and Ferb keep finding the remote and Candace gets the remote from the drawer and she promptly throws the remote,much to the boys dismay,Irving decided to destroy the doll but Candace tells them that Carla is buying a remote in the T.V Shop Downtown. The trio went to the downtown and Irving gives the doll back to Candace and Irving tells her to join but Candace said that she doesn't care about the T.V and all she cares is Jeremy. At the Parking Lot of the T.V Shop,Carla stepped out of the Elevator but she was confronted by an angry Phineas,Ferb and Irving and soon the epic battle scene starts,the remote was always stolen from one hand to another hand,but Irving gets the remote but Phineas and Ferb kicks his gut making Irving unconscious but Carla ripped off their T-shirts making Phineas and Ferb scream and Carla gets the remote. To the next level,Carla was cornered by the three boys and she noticed a window,she walk out of the window and saw another bulding and she jumped to the building and the boys din't know Carla was a free running expert,Phineas and Ferb decided to take the elevator but Irving tries the same way that Carla did,but he failed and falls from the building horribly. Carla is now in the exit running,but she noticed the Gate Arm is closing,she get's a corner and Phineas and Ferb chased her,Carla gets some coins but she was too late,she was clotheslined in the Gatearms and most importanly,Phineas and Ferb snatches the remote and thank her for being a good citzen. They finally arrived at the house,but Irving snatches it and Carla snatches it again making a battle again and Phineas realized that remote was not a T.V Remote,it was a Garage Door Remote. They we're thinking that the Real Remote was actually stealed by Candace. They realized the whole thing,Candace was yelling that she wished she could buy a remote and when Carla called her,Candace tells her the wrong remote shop and she overheards the hint by Irving and gets the remote under the couch and then,she puts the remote in her doll. All of them runs to the door but it was locked and saw Candace with an evil smile awaiting for her T.V Show. Background Information *Here are some T.V Shows that they wanted to watch. **Carla:Suffering Tears **Phineas and Ferb:History of the objects **Irving:Paranormal Ghost Stuff **Candace:Teen Show Live *Carla's was revealed to be a Free Running Expert. *Since Carla is an agent,she can't kick the door at the end because it was heavily glue by Candace. Allusions *'The Amazing World of Gumball' - This episode segment is similar to The episode,The Remote. *'America's Next Top Model - '''The pose that Carla used from jumping to another building is similar to Nicole Fox Jumping Pose. *'Ghost Stories - '''Irving's favorite paranormal show is similar to Biography's paranormal T.V Show,Ghost Stories. Category:Amanda Lopez's Pages Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Episodes